Smoky
Smoky is the base weapon of Tanki Online. The smoky is the weapon that every single player starts with. Everyone who has played Tanki Online has used it. It is unlocked at the rank of recruit. Smoky has been made very strong at m2and m3 after the rebalance. Upgrades Unlike other weapons and tanks, the M1 upgrade is a very large upgrade(causing it to be stronger than an m0 Thunder.the M2 upgrade,(nearly doubling the damage per minute) if done at a lower rank, is a useful one and the M3 upgrade is slightly better. If the player likes the smoky and wishes to upgrade it, M2 and M3 upgrades should be done as soon as possible for best effect. Using M1 smoky as a sergeant major rank is one of your best bets for medium to large maps and flag battles. There are not many more powerful weapons available at that rank, the smoky must be upgraded. Purchasing the upgrades early is important. When does Smoky become outdated? Never really, if you keep upgrading it. Many generallisimos use Smoky m3 and are very happy with it. Stronger Versions of Smoky Thunder is the Tier Two version of Smoky. It is slightly different in that it does have limited range, it has splash damage, it does far more damage per shot, and it has slower reload of shots. However, the concept of the weapon is the same and there is no difference. Smoky is the only weapon that has had an XT version to come out. Smoky XT was a test weapon for one week, that had the reload of m3 smoky and the damage of m3 thunder. It was extremely strong but only lasted in the garages of those users with it for a week. Smoky Pictures: Smoky XT A video of Smoky Gameplay: (The video is actually of smoky xt, but smoky works exactly the same way) thumb|left|300px Smoky in higher upgrades Smoky M1 When you upgrade Smoky to M1 you will find it to be more active than before. It will shoot faster which is probably the main point of this upgrade. Not to forget that it can inflict more damage as well. Smoky M2 This second upgrade really pumps up the gun. You will be able to notice how much better it can turn, shoot and deal damage. It also gets a little hump on it which easily lets you know that it's upgraded and ready to kick butt. Smoky M3 The third upgrade is the maximum dry power limit of this gun. It is very fast and shoots quickly so that you are able to quickly steal flags and escape. It is so good that it sometimes becomes irritating to fight against this gun. Provided that you have a weak hull. You can identify this gun from kilometers away simply by it's smooth design. It doesn't have too much recoil so it's rated medium in parkour. Smoky XT This gun was a temporay addition in Tanki Online which was available for a week. It was much better than the usual Smoky gun and was similarly priced too. Set at crystals and available at Warrant Officer 1, this gun didn't come cheap. It almost equally matched thunder at power but it wasn't a very good deal because it was temporary and the crystals spent on buying it weren't returned to the owner after it was removed. It was still a great gun and it continues to live in Tanki Online as a legend. Range and Shot colour The Range is not affected throughout the upgrades but the shot type and power does. Statistic Table of characteristics Category:Turrets Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game Category:Game